r_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Chie Abioye
Backstory Chie (Chee) is the bastard daughter of Queen Xesia and General Moritz Ahles. When she was a baby, her father tried to kill her in order to preserve both of their images. However, he was stopped by his grandmother, Heij Mantel (a former member of the night sisters,) because she sensed the great power in Chie. Heij offered to take Chie away so that they would never see her again and her parents agreed. Heij brought Chie to an abandoned temple on a mostly forested planet, where she kept her for most of her life. When Chie was a young child she didn't show any outward signs of force sensitivity, much to her Great grandmother's chagrin. Despite Chie's lack of force sensitivity, she was raised to see herself and Heij as superior to any Jedi or Sith and that personal attachment to anyone is dangerous and futile. However, Chie started to become bored with her endless studying, so became very good friends with a girl her age, named Lorna Seldran, who was from a nearby village. Heij started to take notice of Chie's absentmindedness during lessons and began to keep a closer eye on her. On Chie's thirteenth birthday, Heij caught her playing with Lorna outside of her village. Infuriated, Heij threatened to kill Lorna and her family if she ever came anywhere near the temple again. As punishment for compromising her years of training, Heij put Chie through 13 life threatening challenges as recompense for all of the years she wasted with humans. When the last challenge almost killed her, Chie begged for Heij to let her go. Heij instead called her a pathetic disgrace and said that once Chie was dead she would kill Lorna's entire village with the power Chie could have one day possessed. This makes something within Chie break and she completely loses all control, awakening the force within her. With a new found strength she destroys Heij and temple and flees to Lorna's home. When she arrives, Lorna is terrified by the black markings that now covered Chie's body and calls her a monster. Lorna tells Chie to leave before something bad happens and she obliges, returning to the ruins of the temple. Chie remains alone at the temple for many days on end without eating or sleeping. One day, she feels a disturbance in the force and she follows it to the top of a mountain where she finds a boy in dark cloaks waiting for her. He introduces himself as Kol Orion and offers her a position under his master, Darth Ceiphel and a home full of people like her. Chie innitially declines his offer but Kol tells her that they could sense her power from across the galaxy and that Lord Ceiphel was adamant on her cooperation. Chie, desperate for any form of family, accepts Kol's offer and returns with him. Chie spends the next four years training underneath Darth Ceiphel, strengthening her powers and becoming better in combat. When Ceiphel thinks she ready, he promotes her to head commander of the Judged, making her the youngest general of the dark side. Chie changes her name to Exovia Lei so as to cut all ties to her old life and becomes engaged to her former training buddy, Kol Orion. Powers * Force Sensitivity * Invisibility * Teleportation Skills and Abilities * Agility * Swordsmanship * Hyper-Linguistics Equipment * Chie's Lightsaber Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters